Going Native
by Softwhitefuzzy
Summary: Stiles is possessed by a demon named Pierce. Pierce is just tickled pink by what he finds going through Stiles' memories. He really thinks he's going to love it here in Beacon Hills, werewolves, hunters and all. Oh my.
1. Chapter 1

Based on a gifset by rrrowr, Post: rrrowr. tumblr post/ 27123393861 I hope you all enjoy. And don't worry, I'm still at work on my other Teen Wolf fic, Serendipity. I'm hoping an update will go up within the next day or so.

* * *

"No more Stiles?"

Pierce heard the shout echo down the police corridor from where he sat handcuffed to a table. By lucky chance, the officer had rushed out when he heard that the missing Whitmore boy had just walked into the building, leaving the door open. With a bit of a mental nudge, it was fully open so Pierce could hear all of the workings of the station.

He'd rolled into town wearing a fat, sweaty truck driver. Pierce had run the man's dirty little rig through a red light in front of police car. Then ensured that the office accidentally caught sight of the dead little prostitute he'd picked up and played with on this last stop. A few minutes later, with no fight, Pierce was sitting in the back of the cop car on his way to the station. Just like he wanted. What better way to scope out this seemingly sleepy town than to provide local law enforcement with a little action. Then sit back and observe.

Pierce rolled his tongue back and forth in the meat sack's mouth. At least the man brushed. There was little he loved more than a lovely set of chompers, too bad these were crooked. They always distracted him when they were like this. He'd met the trucker while traveling in the body of priest he had a little fun with back in Iowa. He loved Iowa, all those seemingly Christian families with children that were just aching to break away and play with forces way out of their league. After being pulled up by three teens with a penchant for a little demon rising, Pierce had done them a solid and slaughtered their family while they slept. Momma and Papa had a great life insurance policy. It was a little too bad he had to borrow the youngest boy's body to get the deed done, but hey they'd brought him out without a meat suit ready.

After that the family priest and then the trucker. All the while traveling and causing a little mischief. Pierce knew that you either kept moving or lay low because if you caused too much commotion, you were caught. And he didn't want to go back.

The young body of a buzzed hair boy appeared in the doorway, looking down the hall. He'd been the one who yelled. Pierce smiled, he was the Sheriff's son. What luck. He licked the top row of his teeth, yes; he'd be a very interesting prospect.

"What are you looking at?"

Pierce picked the boys name up from the top level of conscience, Genim, aka Stiles. "Just laughing at the situation," he tugged his meaty cuffed hand up, jingling. "I'm about to lose 150 pounds, 30 years and gain a new perspective on life."

The boy glanced down the hall with a nervous jerk of his head. No doubt to see if anyone would notice him talking to the murder in holding room three. Not that Genim, Stiles was a ridiculous name for a boy, knew that Pierce was being held for murder. Then as curious as a cat, Genim stepped even closer.

"Oh yeah, How do you plan to do that?"

Pierce arched his head back and bared his teeth in a fierce grin before pounding his head into the solid table he was shackled to. This insured two things. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, checking to see if he was alright was thing one. Perfect.

The trucker's body arched, still unconscious from the head slam, thing number two, as Pierce poured out of the body and then into Genim's young one.

This was going to be so much fun. Pierce thought.

"STILES! What in hell are you doing in there?"

Pierce hadn't managed to get complete control over Genim's system so the boy was able to say, "Dad!"

Before Pierce shoved him hard to the back, effectively silence him.

"Nothing! I saw he was like this and came to, you know...check on him. See if he's alright. He's unconscious, but still alive." Pierce babbled a bit. Apparently this was something Genim did. He grimaced, the boy had diarrhea of the mouth if you asked him.

The sheriff pinched the brow of his nose, "Go home Stiles, we'll talk about your punishment later." He grabbed Pierce and started frog marching him to the exit. "I have a full house tonight with your antics and with that guy you just met. So you're going to have to walk home, consider that punishment number one." With a slight shove, Pierce was out the police stations door.

With a wave to his father, Pierce scanned Genim's brain to determine the way home. Jauntily he stepped down the stairs and was on his way. Walking with his hands in his jeans, Pierce took a huge breath in, checking out the state of Genim's body. He was 100 times better than the trucker he'd been wearing. He ran his tongue along his gums and teeth and his eyes rolled up in his head. They were just about perfect. Clearly Genim flossed.

"Stiles. My name is Stiles. Stop referring to me as Genim you body stealing bastard."

Pierce stuck his tongue out. Inhabiting a 16 year old body meant he could be a bit childish. "Hush Genim. I have some things to learn right now." Pierce shoved Genim to the back of his mind again. Pierce started to poke around in his memories.

Pierce stopped and started laughing. Werewolves. That was one of the biggest topics on Genim's mind. That and kanima, but Pierce just about started to roll around on the cool grassy lawn of someone's house at the situation going on in Beacon Hills.

"Werewolves Genim? Really? Oh and wasn't the one named Derek just scrumptious." Pierce pulled Genim forward to answer.

"Let me out of here you body thief!" Stiles yelled in Pierce's head.

"Genim, Genim, Genim. We have a little problem here. Well, first I'd like to say what a pleasure it's been to meet you here in this little town. I feel like someone upstairs...well nah, they really don't like me up there." Pierce chuckled at his little joke. He loved that it was alright if anyone saw him talking to himself. Genim already had a status as a bit of a freak, so no one would really be the wiser.

"What will it take to get you out of my body," Stiles asked.

"Out of your body? Oh no, no, Genim. I was all for laying low and trying to lay low, but I've landed in this situation instead. Do you know how much fun I'm going to have? And to know that anything that I do will be blamed on werewolves. This is just priceless."

Another memory slide in front of Pierce, "And you're friends with hunters? Oh this is just getting better and better. I'm going to be staying around for a long time. You might as well get cozy in there Genim."

"Stop calling me that and tell me what's going on and who and what you are," Stiles said angrily.

"You're right Genim, we should get down to business," Pierce said as he unlocked the door to the dark house. With a flick of a switch, he could see that life's conveniences had gotten even better since the last time he was above ground.

"Stiles."

Pierce giggled as he opened the refrigerator. "Genim is your name. Stiles is a silly moniker." He paused as memories of Genim's mother flooded Pierce with more information.

"Ah, mother didn't make it. So baby Genim locks away the name she gave him because even years later it still hurts to hear it." Pierce finds the jelly; he really wanted to try this peanut butter and jelly sandwich he'd heard so much about.

"Don't talk her, you have no right!" Stiles roared.

"That almost hurt. I'll give you credit, you're very annoying and loud." Pierce let the issue drop for now. It would be useful in the future, dealing with dear Genim. "Let's get back to the topic at hand." He put the two pieces of bread together. Another memory slide forward, making him cut the crusts off, just like how Genim's mother used too.

"What are you?" Stiles asked again.

Pierce giggled again before he took his first bite. This part was always his favorite. Just telling someone didn't have the same effect as showing them. He wasn't the best at getting all the information from his hosts as others, but he found that he could push him memories into them. An exchange if you will and Pierce did.

Pierce nodded, he liked this sandwich. Genim retreated on his own accord, whimpering in that small dark part of their shared consciousness as Pierce shared his memories of the pit with him.

He'd need to brush his teeth afterwards. Pierce parted Genim's generous mouth, flicking his tongue over the teeth. Yes, he liked this new situation he'd found himself in.

Pierce stood and went to the cabinets. It was important to keep appearances and that meant making sure Sheriff Stilinski had dinner waiting for him when he came home. Genim had already planned to make him some sort of noodle free zucchini spaghetti. Pierce tilted his head as he started to cook; the kid had a great many food recipes in his head.

* * *

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, I hope to be able to get the next two chapters out quickly. So far I'm following the episodes, with some more thrown in. I hope you like it. (Warning, if you're not up to date, there will be spoilers!)

* * *

Pierce woke up to an alarm blaring in his ear. He stretched, inhaling and then relaxing all his muscles into the soft mattress below. It'd been awhile since he'd had such a lovely sleep. His previous hosts all hadn't lasted that long. He was more of a wear 'em and toss 'em type.

"It's my alarm for school. Are you going to go?" Stiles asked.

Pierce was glad to hear the subdued tone of the boy. A little time with the pit and the boy was already recognizing who was boss. "Yes, as a matter of fact we will still be going to school. The whole point of this is to make sure that no on recognized what's going on. So we're going to be acting just like if I wasn't here. I won't start making changes for a few weeks. Although with what you have happening here, I might get to play sooner than later."

He got up and started getting ready while Stiles curled up between their partition.

The silence lasted until he got to school. Scott needed his help to talk to his girlfriend. Pierce really didn't want too. And it seemed that Stiles was getting aggravated with the whole situation too. It wouldn't be out of character for him to say no.

"You have to help Scott with Allison." Stiles spoke up. "Don't hurt them! Even though it's annoying they really don't have any other way to communicate."

Pierce gave Stiles a mental kick, making the other boy shut up. He started heading towards the library with Scott. Who knows what he could learn anyway. Satisfied with that and with Stiles whimpering, Pierce let himself smile.

Hiding between the book stacks, he really didn't see who they were fooling. He watched in amazement as no one said a thing. Were the humans in this town really that close to sheep?

He watched their Romeo and Juliet love affair. And what kind of parents let their kids act like this? He read the screen over Scott's shoulder about the kanima. Resolving to get his hands on that bestiary, he spoke up after Allison told them how she got Lydia off their backs. He wondered how that worked if Lydia was as smart as Stiles seemed to think she was.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Pierce let out Stiles little secret as memories of this game became clearer. Perhaps he would try out this game.

He listened as they went on about Jackson and his dead parents, boo hoo. So the boy's parents were dead, it happened all the time. The only thing Pierce was interested in doing was talking to Lydia. Mainly because Stiles was against it, but there was something about the girl that intrigued him.

"Lydia's in a fragile state, please don't add to it," begged Stiles.

Pierce knew that before this was all over Stiles would learn how to beg better than that. "Actual Stiles, I'm not going to be saying a word about why I want that info. You all are doing a great job of isolating that girl. If anything I'm just going to follow your lead."

Pierce had to wait until the break between the next periods to talk to talk to Lydia. He caught the poor girl, walking alone and tried to get the information from her to no avail. It actually seemed to make her feel better to say no to Stiles. This boy was a sucker.

Still unable to figure out why Lydia tasted a little wrong to him, Pierce had to turn his attention to the bitch of the wolf pack, Erica. What a hot little package, he wouldn't mind sinking into her.

"No way!" Stiles protested when he caught that thought.

"Why not, I could show you how to take them and make them yours." Pierce laughed at Stiles innocence.

"I'm saving myself for Lydia," Stiles quickly replied.

Pierce could tell that the boy was lying, but he let it go. Erica was just becoming interesting. So the little she-wolf wanted to pump young Stiles for info? Too bad they were in school or he'd let her pump a little more out of them.

"Jackson?" Pierce smiled; oops did he just give him up.

"Why would you do that?" Stiles pushed in anger in his head, "Now they know."

"Of course, "Pierce laughed, he wasn't on either side and it was such a laugh that Stiles didn't realize that. Now we'll se what they intend to do with him. Maybe they'll take him out and clear your way to Lydia. She's only not dating him; if he were dead you could comfort her like you did last time. Only this time when she's drugged out of her mind, I'll be there to guide you into taking off her panties and playing with her body. Or we could take the blond up on her offer. Aw Stiles, she's always liked you, how cute."

Pierce was laughing at Stiles ragging against the force that held him back, completely ignoring Erica as he saw water leaking out of the boy's locker room. He felt like he forgot something.

As Scott burst out of the locker room with Jackson and Allison, Pierce remembered the whole plan to confront Jackson. Stupid plan, but it Juliet wanted to get eaten, he wasn't gong to argue.

Pierce snapped his head to teacher, "Detention? Well that wasn't fair, he didn't do anything. Grumbling he watched Matt be sneaky and do something with Scott's tablet.

"Harris has always been a dick. And I think he just sent himself an email of something from the tablet. That guy is just so shady." Stiles spoke up.

"God is Scott always such a dumb puppy?" Pierce thought to Stiles, "And if you keep helping me like that you'll find I can be a pretty good tenet. Things might not get broken as long as you cooperate."

"They're going to notice and then they'll help me. You'll see." Stiles said.

"And then I'll just let my restraint go and blood will flow, right down your fingertips," Pierce thought back.

Detention was an equal mixture of boring, enticing and threatening, from talking to Erica about Jackson's mommy and daddy issues to smelling the blood on the boy when he came back from being sick. Pierce could hardly remember when flesh offered him such a delectable buffet of emotions.

He ran his tongue over Stiles teeth as he shelved. The stench of fear was high in the library, as was the stench of evil. It was cold and black, so very reptilian and radiating from Jackson.

Pierce wondered if the kanima knew that a person was a killer of it was just a tool for revenge.

"I wouldn't mind dying if I knew that I'd take you with me. You're the real abomination. Everyone would be safe," Stiles spat.

"The thing of don't understand Stiles, is that even I started out human." Pierce wondered if the creature could distinguish between him and Stiles. Would killing the evil be allowed if you're killing an innocent? Jackson didn't kill the pregnant mother, was it because of the baby?

"Hey!" Stiles shouted and broke free.

Pierce was thrust into the back as Stiles wrenched Allison to safety from the falling ceiling. Pity, he could have played with her smashed in head.

He and Stiles were then captivated as the master took control of Jackson and issued his warning. Pierce was sure it was Matt now. The boy was down, paralyzed, but Pierce could now taste the bond between the two. Slimy.

"Tell Scott. You have to tell Scott! And oh shit, watch out for Erica!" Stiles metaphorically shouted in Pierce's ear. He looked to the girl.

Cradling the were-girl as she seized, Pierce watched in fascination. He even laughed a bit that Scott would let this girl be in pain while trying to protect his love from absolutely nothing. Grumbling a little because he'd couldn't use his supernatural strength to carry Erica on his own, that Scott had to come and therefore ruin his plan to go as slowly as possible. He wanted to see if this would kill Erica.

Oh well, at least he got to watch her be tortured before healing. As she arched backwards while screaming Pierce thought, "how absolutely beautiful."

"Tell them! You need to tell them that Matt's the master!" Stiles yelled and shook in his metaphorical prison.

Pierce scrubbed at Stiles body in the shower, "do you understand just how lucky you are that I let you watch the goings on of your loved ones instead of shoving you into a box and letting you rot while I play with them?"

* * *

He commended the boy on his taste in body wash, the vanilla set off the sandalwood very nicely.

"You could just let me go," Stiles suggested.

Pierce brushed his teeth. "I've looked into your mind and saw how you feel about yourself Stiles. Forgettable. Weak. Pathetic. The boy with the mouth that never stopped and the dead mother. I've also seen traits of yours that while admirable, would mean you'd hunt me down and that I can't have. No." Pierce pulled on clothes that Stiles would never normally wear.

He looked into the mirror, tight clothes, large boots and a smirk on his face, "we can't have that Stiles."

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"We're going out. I want a little excitement tonight. Let's live a little." Pierce grabbed the jeep's keys and sauntered out the door. The sheriff was on late shift tonight, it couldn't have been more perfect.

Rifling through Stiles memories, he was easily able to pick out where Erica lived. It wasn't too far from the sheriff's house. He pulled up and saw an older woman through the front window ingot he living room. "Parents, I haven't had to deal with them since... Well ever! We didn't do things like this back in my day." He walked up to the door and knocked politely.

"When was your day?" Stiles asked. "I can't really place your age or ethnicity. Your name gives me nothing."

Pierce smiled winningly at the woman who answered the door, "Hello, is Erica home? She had a headache at school today and I just wanted to stop by to see if she was okay." Pierce knew that Derek had ordered the girl home and to rest.

"She's upstairs, go on up sweetie. How nice of you to stop by, she doesn't usually get visitors." Erica's mother pointed to the stairs, "it's on the right and keep the door open." she giggled.

Pierce nodded and followed her directions. "Pierce isn't my given name. It was my favored method of torture in the pit."

He knocked on the closed door before opening it, revealing a pink and white room, reminiscent of a small girl. Erica sat on her bed, appearing perfectly health in sweat shorts and her hair pulled back. "Hey."

"Hey batman, what are you doing here," Erica's head tilted and she set her laptop on her nightstand. She inhaled, eyes closed and crawled down to the edge of her bed, "Smelling like that and looking very good."

"Get dressed," Pierce walked up to her and cradled her jaw in his hand, "let's go have some fun tonight."

Erica scrunched her face, "but Derek said..."

Pierce pulled her face upwards and leaned down, their lips almost touching, "and you always do what Derek says?"

Erica smiled wide and pulled back, "Get out so I can get dressed."

Pierce walked to where she'd been sitting on her bed when he first came in, "No. So hurry up." He sat on the bed and waited.

"She's going to murder us, get out, get out," Stiles chanted.

"She is a vibrant young newly made wolf who is unused to attention of a positive kind. Give me a few days and I'll have her eating out of our hand. My hand." Pierce smiled as Erica slowly stood and went to her closet.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she let her shorts drop to the floor, exposing her red panties. She then pulled on a pair of tight black shiny pants.

"Somewhere where we can dance, with loud music and dim lights." Pierce watched with hooded eyes as Erica put on a backless shirt, leaving her hair pulled back in the ponytail.

"We could go back to Danny's bar," she teased before reapplying her lipstick.

"If you like." Pierce was amused. Flesh was flesh when it was panting and covered in sweat and cum, when it trembled in desire. He licked his lips and stood, holding a hand out, "Let's go then."

The club was pumping and packed if the line at the front said anything. Pierce looked at Erica as they got out of the car. She was frowning and taping something out on her phone. "What's wrong?"

"Isaac will be here in a few minutes. Apparently he stopped by right after we left and since he was supposed to keep an eye on me, per Derek, he'll be here soon."

"She looks irritated and sorry at the same time, I don't understand," Stiles said.

"You are so clueless. Consider tonight a learning experience." Pierce thought to Stiles as he went around the car to Erica, spying Isaac standing at the door of the club.

"He's already here," Pierce said as he slide his arm around Erica's waist and started to lead her to the club. "This might work in our favor though."

He raised his arm and waved, "Isaac!" Pierce called out, drawing stares from the people in the lines and he saw, the bouncer.

He smiled at Isaac and as soon as they were in reached, used his other hand to wrap around his waist and pulled the boy close, captures his mouth in a hard kiss. Pierce felt Erica start to pull back and he let go of Isaac and turned to kiss her. She melted into his embrace as he made sure to hold on to Isaac. Their bodies ran hotter than humans and Pierce wanted to cover himself in them tonight.

Isaacs's eyes were wild and confused his mouth puffy from the kiss. Erica just threw her head back and laughed. Tugging them forward, Pierce licked his lips as they reached the bouncer at the front door who watched them with a hunger that Pierce recognized in his eyes.

Pierce let go of the wolves waists and locked their hands together. He surged forward, pulling the other two slightly behind him and kissed the bouncer in greeting.

"Welcome back," was all the bouncer said as he let the three in the club.

"STOP KISSING PEOPLE!" Stiles roared. "I don't even know that guy and he's old and stop kissing Erica and Isaac! They're…" He went silent.

Pierced laughed out loud as they got onto the man dance floor and thought, "They're not what Stiles? You're type? They suit me just fine."

He put himself between Erica and Isaac as they started dancing with the music. They were both so young and eager to please. Pierce let his hands wander all over their bodies, the hot lean flesh under their clothes felt so good.

Stiles was silent as he watched Erica make a meal out of his neck. Pierce thought he should be able to feel the hard length of Isaac, so he let touch through their connection and then laughed as he rolled back against Isaac. Knowing that he was in control and that Stiles would feel ever little touch only made it sweeter.

They were shocked into awareness as a tall drag queen stumbled into them after being pushed by another drag queen. "Sorry about that honey. Someone's a little testy tonight."

"Not a problem, we're all here to have some fun tonight, you should join us." Pierce offered. "After all, the more the merrier."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
